Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{2q + 4}{7q} \div 10$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{2q + 4}{7q} \times \dfrac{1}{10}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(2q + 4) \times 1} {(7q) \times 10}$ $x = \dfrac{2q + 4}{70q}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{q + 2}{35q}$